


Fake AH Pets

by Arcane_Silence



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Silence/pseuds/Arcane_Silence
Summary: OKAY NEVER CONTINUING THIS I just posted it because it was an au I had and this plot has gone bad, I will probably rewrite chapters entirely and mark the chapters as (new) chapter 2 and so on





	Fake AH Pets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts).



> Found this in my notes app I've been writing! Dont know wether to continue or not and I dunno

Fake AH Pets (Gift for alpha and giving me the confidence to write oohmygosh someone needs to make a photo of the fake ah crew all with collars around their necks and leashes reaching out like the reader is staring at them with leashes in hand)

Ryan Haywood/Reader

a  normal day; lovely normal sized home with a beautiful back yard but construction as been everywhere burying these black and yellow wires everywhere, underground, in homes.. why? Whats going on? You sigh as you grab the news paper and start reading with coffee on the table beside you as you scan over pages and stop on bolded words ‘Petified Crime!’ You stare for a second, curious but thinking nothing of it you look past it.

Four weeks later Los Santos crime has had a major drop and no new cop show of them being captured has played, what’s going on? Where are they going? You think as you hear a knock on your door; you open it to see your best friend Aaron at your door smiling, he’s a police officer he might know whats going on!

You think. “Hey (Y/N), how’s everything going?” He asks  and you look around. “shocked there hasn’t been any crime for the last three weeks, what’s going on?” You ask and Aaron sighs walking in. “You read the newspaper right? All cops and the president promised change in crime, thier losing ALL RIGHTS and being treated like animals… pets basically.” Aaron says.

“That's horrible!” You say. “Not really, if you want I can take you to the place their being sold at?” Aaron offers and you agree; you follow Aaron to this super nice store, but as you walk in there are gangs in cages and behind unbreakable glass and some are in smallish holes with railings, you start looking around and you see them. The Fake AH Crew, their all in boxers and the look of shock on your face catches the attention of one drugged Michael.

People are messing with his hair and teasing him and it would be a lie if he was enjoying himself from the bulge forced in his boxers and the fact no one is helping him with his problem, he himself can’t even do anything about it because of the leash to the table and his hands bound behind his back. You walk up to the counter with the clerk there staring. “May I help you?” The clerk asks and you nod finally “I will buy the Entire Fake AH Crew, please.”

After you leave the men are in the back of you mini van sleeping and still all bound as you throw a the strange book you were given in the front passenger seat beside you curious why the clerk gave it to you. When you arrive home and the men are all sleeping with collars around their necks and wrists bound firmly behind their backs you realized who you have bought and how you were worried, but your happy you took the away from a chance of an overdose.

You grab the book and open it the first page reading “If these pets kill their owner they will be killed on sight. If they escape their owner with the collar still firmly around their necks the will be returned and face owner punishment, if they escape their owner and remover their collar they will be sent to jail for a three day waiting to see if owner comes for them, if not they will be killed.” You gulp what feels like a rock down your throat and sigh.

“What have I gotten myself into?” You ask yourself, Ryan wakes up......

Fake AH pets part 2  

As you read this book your shocked, you able to believe your eyes. Ryan looks at you very confused “what’s it say?"he asks and you stare ” nothing but bullshit.“ You answer and he sits by you reading "yeah that's bullshit, so we heist one government ran place and this happens.” He says.

“Bad enough we’re still in our boxers… seriously can you buy us something?” He asks and you get up to go grab your purse/wallet. “Stay here.” You say and he nods. “We have too. Or we will be killed.” He says leaning back as you leave Michael was lying down the drug in his system starting to weaken. “Ughhhh my wrists hurt.” With blurred vision he stared at Ryan.

“ We need to escape this damn cage, hole, thing..” this caused Ryan to laugh. “We’re out, we kinda got…whats the word…? Adopted, you could say.” Ryan said and Michael sat up “im still in my underwear.” He growled. “Yeah… (y/n) is shopping."Ryan said. As you walk in the house with bags as you huff shutting the door ” I bought what I could afford.

“ You say as Ryan walks up to the bags and reaches in. "Over sized hoodies?” He asks you nod. He smiles “understandable” “Hey guys! We have hoodies now!” Ryan yelled and Gavin immediately ran over their friends following behind to see and Gavin searching through colors as Jeremy(or ray I forget who it is) grabs a purple one and the reach for thier own colors.

As everyone is wearing their own hoodies Ryan snuggles his hoodie on the couch “these are warm!” He smiles and Michael huffs and yawns “stupid ass drugs.” He groans Fake AH Crew part 3 "Don't worry they'll fade."

Y/n said walking to the kitchen, Ryan took it upon himself to explain the rules of being pets now. Geoff wasn't exactly the happiest hearing that and everyone else were processing the new information and they didn't want to die so they excepted it as Geoff walked up to the kitchen counter and leaned on it.

"So your our 'owner'? Do you even know who we are? Who in their right mind would adopt us. Were the god da-!" Geoff was interrupted by you sighing. "Your the Fake AH Crew, and I took you guys in out of the kindness of my heart, I know you may think that's bullshit, but its too late because I'm going to take care of you guys, before they decided to put a bullet in the back of your head.

Now I'm cooking lunch, so please go sit and talk to your crew, clam them down; while I make your guys food." Y/n said their voice was calm and to Geoff no eye contact was made. Geoff looked down to the veggies you were chopping and sighed getting ready to turn away.

"I hope you know what your getting yourself into, kid." Geoff said before going back to his crew. You sighed and kept cooking and put the vegetables into a stir fry pan and added rice, bacon, corn, and peas. The smell was good after cooking and setting up plates and forks, Ryan walked over and helped give everyone their food and Michael's drug feeling felt almost gone after lunch, you went to your room to eat and let the crew gossip about you or hating here, or the plotting of your death, but Jack walked in and stared at your room.

Your two favorite colors blended beautifully together with the furniture, posters, consoles, games, books, nick nacks, and the decor the room was you and every charger in a box neatly sorted and every piece of tech, books,etc. Everything was you, it was your personal space and Jack didn't plan to ruin it.

"Were just getting used to this, we all ate quietly, were not plotting anything.  We're just a bit independent and getting use to this small dependency is new, I'm surprised Ryan actually likes it here. He should've been your biggest concern." Jack said with a smile and sat by you.

You sighed. "You were in terrible shape, you still are. Michael was in the worst of it. It broke my heart." You said running a hand through your h/l, h/c and you closed your eyes. "Geoff seems aggravated by the entire thing." You finished and Jack smiled. "When is he not aggravated, we piss him off on a daily bases and im very thankful you saved our lives, we all are.Thank you." Jack smiled and hugged you and left the room with your empty plate.

You walk out of your room seeing Jeremy/Ray (again forgetting who it was at first) huff. "Are we getting pants soon?" He asks and you smile and nod "when I have more money to spend on you guys, don't worry I get paid tomorrow."

(Ok going through a month or two time skip in pt. 4  or this will have billions of chapters lol)

Fake AH Pets Pt.4 (A/N: yeah so today is the time skip)

A month later the guys are used to the new everything in life especially as pets and they've noticed a few things about you. One, you have a tendency to dress shady and leave the house for no more then two days. Two when you do come home, have oil and blood stains. Three, when police show up they barely have any idea who you are.

Four, your usually tired when you come home. Now Five gave them ideas on trying to figure out what your doing, you keep getting strange calls they are not allowed to answer.

They came to conclusions that you were either a cop, or doing something illegal, they did search for anything that was illegal, nothing was found and there were licenced guns except two dual pistols, you weren't a cop. Finally the guys confront you on this and you couldn't help but smile slightly and they weren't wrong, you were doing something illegal.

"Im erasing myself from the people I hate, selling information, and even killing my witnesses." You finally tell them and when your expecting frowns and upset faces, you were wrong they were smiling. "Your a information broker." Geoff said smiling, you smile. "Yeah, kinda, makes great money." You say and you sigh. "Please don't tell." You say and they look to one another and all agree and they all did eventually realize you had been spending the money on them and food and the basic needs. But you gave the guys as normal a life can get, they did have leashes around their necks when they did get to go out for their exercise, since they would rather play video games than go outside.

Michael, Gavin, and Ray/Jeremy all hung out together easily and you note they call each other team lads, Geoff, Jack, and Ryan are team gents. You find it sorta adorable when the lads are in a pile on the couch sleeping and the gents getting competitive playing video games; you also bring them to stores occasionally and they do steal things and they only have to act calm until they left they did rarely go on some of your jobs Trevor was someone you saw to see Ron help you with information and when the gang was with you they were more pissed off with treavor's laughter, Lester was another helper to you, lester also laughed at the crew but that's how Ryan earned himself a black and navy blue collar.

Now they meet new people too, Aaron was one of them and only Gavin liked being spoiled by Aaron. Everything was okay, the routine was pretty normal now


End file.
